Harmony
by AnimaCutie
Summary: The gang must go on another mission to find a girl to protect her from a powerful demon. But Her past will come to haunt her and will the yuyu gang be able to save her? I suck at summaries. No flames first yuyu fic major spelling errors


**All Alone**

_**Hey people Im AnimeCutie **_

_**First of all this font is me and the voices in my head talking with each other**_

_**These characters were created for MY future fic for different anime stories **_

_**Me: Okay im lazy so Ill have Trinity do the disclaimer, if u will that is**_

_**Trinity: O...okay sure... AnimeCutie dose...**_

_**cut of by serenity**_

**_Serenity: Why cant I do the disclaimer IM  prettier than trinity!!_**

_**Hamony: Your identicle twins HOW can YOU be prettier????**_

_**Trinity: Ya how can u be prettier???**_

_**Serenity: Ummmm... fine trinity U do the disclaimer**_

_**Trinity: YA YA YA!!!! As I was saying AnimeCutie dose not own the yuyu characters It would be murder if she did HAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_**Me: Shut it !!! i created you out of my mind and i can uncreate you hahahahahha Now on with the story!!!!!!!**_

_**Normal Pov**_

**She sighed as she walked down the dirt path that led to the towns. She knew they were staring they were always staring. She was very noticeble, she had large wide blue eyes full of wisdom, despite her age of 10. She had pitch black her that went to her elbows and pointed at the top ears, like an elf. She wore a white shirt that had white sash that hung on the collar. It had long flowing sleeves that went to her elbows and showed her entire stomach. She had a white skirt that went above the knees and a blue skirt that tied to the side and had dangling blue saphires that hung off the top skirt. She wore a gold head band, necklace, anklet, braclet, hoop earing, and ring. Each had a large saphire embedded on it. She felt the dirt brush against her bare feet she looked like a gypsy. And she was she was part demon, elf, gypsy, human, and siren. She had many powers. But she was very very alone many people were afraid of her.**

**_Yuskue Pov_**

**"So whats the case botan?" i asked her not that i care im just bored to death. "We are searching for a demon that is in danger because she is being hunted by a very powerful demon from spirit world." "She!" Kuwabara exclaimed " Ya so whats it to you?" I could tell boton was annoyed with the idiotic bafoon. "Nothin I just hope shes pretty" he explained. "Dont get to excited lover boy SHE is only ten!!"Boton exclaimed. " A child...ughhh why do we get stuck with a child well probably just babysit I mean come on how powerful could a child be?"He retorted. "Who cares as long as we get the job done"I stated I hate babysitting also but it would occupy myself for a while.**

**_Normal Pov_**

**"Well botan whats her name?"Yuskue asked" Hmm.....I dont know its not in the file" She replied. "Okay.. well what dose she look like?" " Um its not in the file.." "well how are we supose to find this girl if we dont know her name or what she looks like??" " All i know is shes in a different world, and shes 10 years old" "Hmmnn this is going to be hard lets get kurama and hiei to help so we can find her faster." Everyone agreed and they were soon in the world in wich they could find this girl.They searched and searched but could not find her. They decided to check the forest and the soon came to a spot where a small fire lay and there was a small bed created out of leaves. "Ill bet the girl were looking for probably was here and should be back soon. We should just wait here for her return" Yuskue and the others agreed with the statment and waited for her to return. While they were waiting kuwabara and yuskue some how got into one of their fights hiei was standing in a tree while kurama and boton were disscusing the job they were on.**

**There was a snap of a twig and every one turned to see a small girl."Is that her?" kurama questioned botan.**

**The small girl waved her finger in the air causing the group to stare at her. "What is she doing??" questioned kuwabarra "Shes talking to us look" exclaimed boton. Sure enough she stoped waving her finger and there in the sky she had written What do you want?? (any thing in the pink font is wat she writes)**

**"Why dosent she just talk?" "I dont know ask her" "Hey whats your name? and why dont you talk?" Kurama asked her. My name is Harmony. I am forrbidden to use my voice for reasons you wouldnt understand. "Soo tell us about yourself" Boton replied in a curious voice. What do you want to know?? she wrote starring back at them. "Well for starters what are you? Were are your parents?" questioned yuskue I am a mix freak. I am human elf gypsy demon and siren. "Wow must be some family" kuwabara joked not realizing how mean that was. Harmony stared at the ground her black hair covering her blue eyes. And for my parents there dead and I dont have any realitives that would take care of me. I have siren grandparents , a human grandma, an elf aunt and uncle, a gypsy older sister , and a demon cousin. "So stay with them" boton replied. I would but each one is disgusted by the fact that i am not just what their race is. "Must be tuff" hiei replied staring at the sky killing himself inside for acting like he cared. But he really did he knew what it felt like to be an outcast. "So why dont you talk??" kurama asked. Its something that is not important for now They stared at her the didnt know her past but they knew it must have been painful.**

_**Me: Finally what you think what you think?? Reviews please its my first yuyu fic spelling errors i know i know but hey no ones perfect!!**_

_**Serenity: I am Im sweet cute and smart Im soo perfect **_

_**trinity: Ya right sure you are**_

_**Harmony: phsycopaths!!**_

_**Serenity: How come you dont talk in the story but you talk to us??**_

_**Me: She will talk in later chapters**_

_**BYE BYE **_


End file.
